


Despacito

by teaandtumblr



Category: One Piece
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gang AU, It doesnt go well, M/M, Not non-con, but even i couldnt make him completely evil, but law does offer himself up, darkcora, he needed to stay evil, law tries to kill cora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 15:33:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11626512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/pseuds/teaandtumblr
Summary: In hindsight, trying to stab Rocinante, the second Corazon, probably hadn't been the best idea. But as they say, hindsight is 20/20.





	Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe this fic was originally about a Brazilian Luffy and a Spanish Law making out in a nightclub but somehow we got to CoraLaw and gang wars? Spain is still in it. It also has dark!Cora, for something different.
> 
> Also, as mentioned in the tags, this isn't non-con but Law _does_ offer himself up as payment. Willingly.

"Majorca? That pitiful island?"

Law clamped his mouth shut. He had fucked up, well and truly fucked up. He'd gathered his crew, his gang, whatever you were to call them and shifted them over to the mainland because there had been rumours: the Donquixote family were recruiting.

Oh _recruiting_ truly was the wrong word. A more accurate term would be something between kidnapping and adoption, the Donquixotes snatching up orphans that showed promise. The word made Law's skin itch. To think of people as nothing but tools! It sounded too much like slavery for his liking.

So he had planned to hit where it hurt: take out Doflamingo's little brother and then the master himself.

Except...somehow being stabbed through the chest wasn't enough to bring down a Donquixote. Law had felt the knife go through, had _seen_ the blood. But now here he was, pinned to the ground with a gun cocked under his chin. The furious eyes of Donquixote Rocinante were boring into his. 

" _Answer me!_ "

Law very much did _not_.

If he breathed a word of where he came from, he was sure the entire island would pay. Be slaughtered, burnt to the ground, and in his mind, once was quite enough. 

There was a nudging of the gun. "I have your friends."

Law's eyes widened. _Fuck!_

"Well, _Doffy_ has them," Rocinante corrected. 

"What are you going to do with them?"

The man on top of him raised an eyebrow. "You're afraid. Good. You _should_ be." He then smiled. "What I do to them depends on what you offer me."

Law frowned. Me? Not "us"? Not "the family"? A hand cautiously settled on the broad chest. "You...You can have me, right now."

He was met with stunned silence and then laughter. "Well, well! Most people usually offer money or even their own life." A large hand ghosted across Law's cheek, other hand tucking the gun away - finally! "You _are_ gorgeous though. You certainly know your worth."

The next second Law was hauled to his feet, barely able to keep up as he was dragged into the Donquixote's newest base. A door was opened and he was tossed onto a bed, so tempted to run but knowing he couldn't now that he'd offered this, now that he knew his crew were in danger.

"You can say no."

His gaze whipped up, finding Rocinante standing at the edge of the bed, hands toying with his belt. " _What the fuck?"_ his voice was crisp, harsh. "You agreed to this; don't back out now!"

He was pushed down so hard the air left his lungs. "Don't forget who _I_ am. Corazon, leader of the Heart Division."

"Cora-san?" Law mocked, pasting a smirk on his face. "I like that."

He was met with a growl and he suddenly realised how big Cora was, his body hunkering over his. "You're too proud for your own good."

"And you're too kind considering who you are," Law pointed out. "You should have had me _screaming_ by now but it looks like," he managed to flip them over on sheer unexpectedness alone, "I'll have to do it myself. But let it be known; _I hate you."_

Cora grinned, that hideous makeup making Law shudder. "You'll hate me even more when you realise you didn't hate _this_ ," he yanked Law closer by way of demonstration, "Not at all." 

Law didn't get a chance to reply as lips were suddenly on his. He was taken aback by the gesture; he'd honestly been expecting to be pinned down and thoroughly fucked. He hadn't expected...niceties.

But that didn't stop him leaning into it. Being second-in-command didn't make you any less human but Law hadn't expected Cora to be able to kiss so _well_. His body was melting under the touch, warm lips betraying how much power was simmering underneath. It was soft and gentle and by gods did he _hate_ it. 

Which was probably why he planted a knee in Cora's stomach.

That earnt him a grunt of pain and then he was veritably hauled onto his back, thighs pinned by a leg and a hand curled around his throat. It wasn't squeezing but it was _definitely_ making its presence known. Those eyes were burning. "That was a mistake."

Law rolled his eyes, feigning nonchalance. "Was it?"

There were teeth on his neck then, nipping harshly before clamping down on his collarbone. He gave a shout, hands scrabbling at the sheets. " _Fuck!"_

The bastard didn't even soothe the bite before shifting lower, breaking the skin this time and making Law whimper. That got him a smile. " _Much_ better."

" _Fuck you!"_ Law spat, hands automatically going to stop the fingers moving towards his pants before realising he couldn't. He settled for huffing, eyes locked on the wall instead. "I hate you, hate you, hate you."

" _You_ were the one trying to kill me," Cora reminded, tossing his jeans aside and pulling Law's cock out of his briefs. "My hate is more founded, boy."

Law growled. "My name is Law! I'm not a _boy!"_

"Law huh?" Law swore, realising he'd made a mistake; fuck! - why had he said that?! "Such an ironic name," Cora chuckled, fingers curling around the base of his cock and giving a lazy squeeze. Law groaned, helpless as that touch moved up the length before thumbing the tip. "Such a beautiful _boy_ , Law."

He was mocking him! And Law couldn't do anything about because the grip around his cock had turned painfully tight. " _Let go_ ," he hissed, muscles tensing only to wince as the pain increased.

"Stop fighting me and I will." Cora poked his furrowed brow. "As unbelievable as I'm sure you'll find it, I don't want to rape you. Angry, I can deal with. Ra-"

"Murdering, kidnapping, arson, and you draw the line at rape," Law said, voice black. "What a piece of work you Donquixotes are."

"Oh no," Cora said, teeth gleaming as his grin widened. "Doffy wouldn't have given it a second thought. He'd kill to have you spread out like this."

"I hope you're aware that I know you mean that literally and not metaphorically," Law drawled. He then gave an impatient nudge. "And I offered this so hurry up before I change my mind." He gave a smile of his own. "What makes you think I only had one knife?"

"What makes you think my gun isn't still within reach?"

Touché.

It seemed his offer was finally being taken up though, the hulking Donquixote reaching into the bedside table and pulling out a bottle of lube. Law batted the hand away, earning him a warning sound but he merely matched it. "You said angry was something you can deal with. Too bad I'm uncooperative when I'm angry."

Cora shook his head, feigning sadness. "That's too bad. I'd been planning to make you enjoy this."

Law went rigid at that, barely having time to prepare himself before a slick finger was pressing against his rim. He let out an involuntary gasp as that finger continued to slide in, burning but not _quite_ painful. And god, were those fingers _long_. He'd never felt anything like it, whine getting caught in his throat as Cora started to work his finger in and out. He'd barely gotten used to it before another finger was pushing in, again not painful but so, so close. There had to be an art to that. 

"You've gone quiet Law."

He scowled. "You try talking with things shoved up your arse."

"Things? For the supposed “Surgeon of Death”, you don't know much anatomy. _We_ call them fingers."

"Are they still called that if I cut them off?" Law asked sweetly, Cora pausing before turning amused. 

"The things we could do with you Law," he murmured, curling his fingers up and making Law shout when they found his prostate. Cora looked pleased with himself, keeping up a steady rhythm until Law was almost at the point of begging, cock aching and leaking against his stomach. "Maybe I should make you come from this and then fuck you. Then you truly _would_ hate me. So sensitive while I had my way with you."

Law tried to twist away, whining when he was pinned down and that action only made those fingers press down harder. "I couldn't hate you anymore than I do now anyway," he admitted. 

"Such a mean boy," Cora cooed, working in a third finger and finally ceasing his merciless teasing. "So uncute."

Law wanted to say he'd never claimed to be cute but Cora was pushing his own pants down and Law finally saw what he was going to be taking and...shit. Apparently some things _were_ proportionate. He swallowed thickly but refused to show any fear. He would do this because he _had_ to. It didn't help that Rocinante looked to be hesitating too.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Law cried in frustration. "If you can't do it then get your brother! I at least believe _he_ can!"

Apparently Doflamingo was the right thorn in the side to choose, Cora's eyes narrowing. "Don't bring him up at a time like this."

"Then fuck me better than he would," Law challenged. 

It was hard to say whether he got what he wanted or not but either way a cock was soon nudging against his hole, Law sure he was going to back down just before the head pushed past the rim. Law gasped, hands fisting in the sheets. It felt like an age before Cora bottomed out, Law struggling to remember how do things as simple as _breathing_. His eyes prickled but he refused to let the tears spill over. He felt eyes on him but the last thing he wanted was _pity_. 

“Well, well, you are stubborn,” Rocinante mused, running those large hands up his sides and making Law’s skin crawl. “So defiant even now. Doffy really _would_ kill for you. Unfortunately, I got you first.” He pulled out, only to push back in and effectively force every bit of air out of Law’s lungs. “And I’m going to enjoy this.”

Law groaned, hips subconsciously rising to meet each thrust. His nerves felt like they were on fire and he almost could have enjoyed it had he not had a clear view of exactly _who_ was doing this to him.

“This spot,” Cora managed to pant, fingers drumming against the bare place on Law’s chest where his heart tattoo didn’t meet. “It would... _ah_ , look perfect...with our mark there.”

Law instantly saw red, lashing out futilely. He was fought off with embarrassing ease, Cora slamming into him now. “I’d _never_ get your mark.” It was a statement, a fact. 

“I know,” Cora admitted, pinching his cheek. “But you _are_ going to come for me.”

He scoffed, even as his prostate was being nudged so perfectly and his cock was straining. “No.”

“You will~~~.”

“I _won’t_.”

Cora’s next thrust made him see stars and there was a low, husky voice in his ear. “ _Come_ , Trafalgar Law.”

“ _Cora-san!_ ” His body betrayed him without thought, orgasm tearing through him. His eyes flashed white even as his breath stopped momentarily. The come splashing across his chest was like faraway dream, only getting chased away when Cora came inside him and...had he just fucked him raw?!

“If I find out you have any diseases, I will track you down and _skin_ you.” Law really felt like _he_ should be the one saying that considering their positions but clearly not. “I wanted you to remember this, remember our warning,” Cora said in response to the question clearly written on his face.

He pulled out, Law cringing at the come sliding down his legs. “My crew?”

The older man nodded, cleaning himself up and getting to his feet. Law obviously wasn’t allowed this dignity, clothes just being tossed at him. “I’ll take you to Doffy now.”

Traversing through the halls, Law found himself in what almost resembled a dining room. His crew were, alarmingly, having what appeared to be _lunch_ with Doflamingo. As soon as they entered the room, those sunglass-covered eyes turned their way. To Law’s surprise, Cora held up a piece of paper.

_Not worth our time._

Law bristled but then...hang on! Wasn’t there a rumour that Doflamingo’s brother was mute? That would explain the paper but he’d spoken to Law and-

“What happened to you?”

Law froze, thoughts screeching to a halt.

_An enemy._

What?!

“Did you take care of them?”

 _Yes_.

“Good, good,” Doflamingo mused before turning to Law’s gang. “Get out; this conversation is over.”

From the looks of it, they were all too keen to. Law went to follow, only for Doflamingo to chuckle and say to his brother, “What’s his price?”

Law rounded and he saw the flash of satisfaction on Doflamingo’s. He then stumbled as a hand pushed him back, Cora shoving him away. Law flipped him off before storming out.

“You okay?” Shachi demanded.

“I’m fine,” Law assured, waiting until they were back on the ferry to Majorca before pulling the paper Cora had shoved into his hand when pushing him away out. There was nothing on it except a drawing. A straw hat. Huh. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! This was also written because 1) _Zinnianne_ LIVES in my ear with CoraLaw and I'm not complaining at all, and 2) she sent me a link to a smut rec and had so generously ticked off the ones she'd done. 33 was angry!sex/hate!sex and it was undone. I took it. :) .xx Dan


End file.
